Reef Blower (Transcript)
This article is a transcript of the SpongeBob SquarePants episode, "Reef Blower" from season one, which aired on May 1, 1999. *''opens up with SpongeBob's, Patrick's and Squidward's houses.'' *''opens his door, sees that a flower doesn't stand up straight and fixes it.'' *''scene pans to show that everything on his lawn is clean, except there is a seashell on the left side of it.'' *''camera shows Squidward angry. He walks over to to the seashell, looks around and kicks it on SpongeBob's lawn while whistling casually.'' *''scene changes to show SpongeBob's house. The window opens and SpongeBob's face is shown. He exits through his window and sits on its rim. He notices the seashell on his lawn, gets an idea, and starts sliding to the back of his house to his garage to get a reef blower. The reef blower is a giant backpack-like container with a blower hose, what looks like a jet engine, a power switch, and a pull starter.'' *''scene changes to show Squidward resting on his hammock'' *''hears the reef blower's motor throbbing. He sees SpongeBob exiting out of his garage with the reef blower. Squidward grumbles and puts in his ear plugs, so that he can continue to rest.'' *''gets to the seashell, tries to blows it away from his lawn by using the reef blower. He does this twice. He then blows extra hard causing a huge amount of sand is thrown in the air'' *''scene changes to show Squidward eating some vegetables when the huge amount of sand falls from the sky and buries him. SpongeBob runs towards Squidward and blows the sand away.'' *''looks at a leaf on his plate with grains of sand on it.'' *''cleans the leaf in front of Squidward's head, tearing apart half of the leaf and causing grains of sand to get into Squidward's eyes. SpongeBob cleans Squidward's eyes by another blow.'' *''scene changes to show a large pile of sand on SpongeBob's lawn.'' *''points his finger to it and the captions says "You!". He walks to the pile of sand, sets the reef blower to reverse and uses it suck up the sand from his lawn'' *''scene changes to show SpongeBob's lawn clean, but then reef blower starts breaking apart, throwing out sand and parts of the machinery.'' *''takes off the reef blower. He unzips the pack. He goes over to pick up the thrown out contents. The reef blower coughs while he is absent. He returns with large hands carrying the thrown out contents. He zips it back up and pulls the pull starter in an attempt to try to start it. The motor starts and then dies.'' *''camera shows him becoming angry or just determined. The scene changes an he pulls the handle very far.'' *''lets go of the handle, which stays still, SpongeBob wipes his hands together. He grabs the handle again. The handle pulls him away, leaving a bubble silhouette of SpongeBob that quickly dissolves. SpongeBob passes an intersection where two fish in two different cars going opposite direction named, Fred, a brown fish, and Harry, a blue fish that wears a red shirt, stop. He passes some houses and finally returns to the reef blower, where he gets strapped in.'' *''reef blower starts and sucks up all the water in the sea, causing Squidward, who is sitting on front doorstep to gasp due to the inability to breathe air.'' *''scene changes to show the reef blower huge and then it explodes and water from it covers the screen. When the water stops, the screen show big piles of sand everywhere, but SpongeBob's lawn is relatively clean.'' *''exits one of the piles, wipes his hands together, and happily enters his house.'' *''ends with Squidward at his house with a pile covering him except for his head and the seashell falls on Squidward's nose.''